This invention relates to a vehicle cargo bed having reconfigurable drop side and tail panels.
Pick-up trucks are vehicles having cargo beds used for carrying many things. Such cargo beds have a tailgate which hinges downwardly to load the truck bed. The side panels generally remain fixed and add to the difficulty of loading appliances, large structures and smaller powered vehicles onto the cargo bed.
The need exists for a vehicle which can be quickly and easily loaded. Accordingly, there is a need for a fully reconfigurable drop paneled vehicle which may include an optional side entrance to the cargo bed with several options, such as access to a tool box and drive-on loading, as features of the cargo bed vehicle. There is also a need for a fully reconfigurable drop paneled truck for commercial and industrial applications.
This invention relates to a truck cargo bed-having reconfigurable drop side and tail panels. Each side panel is hinged with respect to the cargo bed so that the side panel can pivot downwardly to a cargo bed widening horizontal position, or upwardly to a vertical or inwardly horizontal position spaced from the cargo bed to form a side entrance to the cargo bed and/or tool box and to act as a shelf. The cargo bed may include a storage or tool box accessible through the side entrance. The side panel may also be articulated or hinged with respect to itself to form a lip or small retainer wall.
Another feature of this invention is a ramp which may be a removable attachment in a stowed position on either the inside or the outside of one of the side panels. The ramp is moved from its stowed position to a sloped-to-the-ground use position for supporting the wheel or wheels of an ATV being driven onto the cargo bed quickly and easily. The ramp is connected to either the tailgate or a side panel with a hook-and-pocket arrangement after being moved from its stowed position to its use position.
Accordingly, this invention relates to a vehicle body which has a passenger compartment and a cargo bed. The cargo bed has a plurality of upstanding side panels which define at least two sides of the cargo bed. At least one of the upstanding side panels has at least a portion of the side panel pivotable about more than one axis with respect to the cargo bed to achieve either a wider cargo bed or side access to the cargo bed.
The side panels are enabled to swing outboard instead of being fixed to the bed, will be functional within 180-190 degree arc, and are positionable either vertically or horizontally with respect to the ground. The invention also relates to a cargo box which can serve as a sub-assembled option of predetermined size for a vehicle add-on after manufacture of the vehicle. This would most ordinarily be at the dealer where the vehicle is purchased. The cargo bed on the cargo box has a plurality of upstanding side panels less than two feet in height and hingedly connected to the cargo bed for swinging movement from upstanding to horizontal and sufficient in height so that in combination with the width of the cargo bed, when the side panels are horizontal, to be within allowable vehicle regulations. The side panels carry ramp portions which are repositionable to hang from either the tailgate or the side panel to provide a ramp suitable for driving powered vehicles (i.e., ATV""s) onto the cargo bed.